Digimon Tamers: The Tamers DOOM!!!
by Digimonfan11
Summary: Ymaki uses Juggernaut again, but this time he opens a portal to another world! Can the tamers save the world?
1. Default Chapter

Me: I took the first version and redone it with a twist. Please remember I do not own digimon.  
  
The whole thing takes place right after the episode Out of the Blue.  
  
***  
  
Hypnos Tower:  
  
Yamaki was walking around in circles.  
  
" Blast these creatures. Why do they always come here? What do they want?" He thought.  
  
That was when he had an idea that would get rid of the digimon once and for all. Nobody could stop him this time. Not even the tamers.  
  
***  
  
Guilmon's "house":  
  
Takato was giving Guilmon cream puffs and bread (as usal) before he went to school.  
  
" Yummy!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
  
  
He started to eat, but then he smelled something. He looked up in the sky and saw it. The big one. The key to the doom of digimon. Juggernaut.  
  
" TAKATO!!! LOOK UP THERE!" Guilmon screamed.  
  
Takato looked and said, " oh shit".  
  
Takato took out his cell phone from his backpack and called Henry.  
  
" Hello?" Kazu as he answered the phone.  
  
" What the heck!?!?!? Kazu what are you doing with Henry's cell phone?" asked a very confused Takato.  
  
" ….This is Henry's???….oh shit…can't talk noow! Bye bye!" Kazu shouted then hung up.  
  
" Okay… I'll see if he is at home." Takato said.  
  
" Jello?" asked Kazu as he answered the phone.  
  
" KAZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERNY'S HOUSE!!?!?!?" asked a very confused Takato.  
  
All that was heard was Kazu screaming, " MOMMY!!!" and then Takato heard Henry shouted, " DIE! DIE PUNY MORTAL!!!!".  
  
" Hello?" asked Henry as he answered the phone.  
  
" Hi Henry. What was all that about." Asked Takato.  
  
" ….you see….we…were….errrrrrrrrrrrrr……. GRET GOGGA MOOGA!!!" screamed Henry.  
  
" Huh?" asked Takato.  
  
" Juggernaut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY SAVE ME AND TERRIERMON!!!!!!" Henry screamed.  
  
" Henry, what the heck are you talking about!?!??!!?!" asked Takato.  
  
" Meep. Meep. Meep mommy. Meep Mepp help mommy." Henry said.  
  
Then Takato heard Kazu shouting, " YOU IDOIT!!!!! JUST TELL him…..GREAT GOOGA MOGGA!!!!".  
  
" Oh to heck with this." Takato said as he hung up.  
  
Then his cell phone rang.  
  
" Y'ello?" asked Takato.  
  
" Sorry about that Takato. Henry and Kazu are drunk." Terriermon said.  
  
" WHAT!?!?!?!? Anyway, do you see what I'm seeing?" asked Takato.  
  
" Yup. I'll call Rika and Renamon and you and Guilmon go and see what is going on. See if you can find Yamaki." Terriermon said.  
  
In the background Takato could here Henry and Kazu saying, " Meep Meep. Mommy meep save me. Meep Meep. Meep Meep!!!"  
  
" OH FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Terriermon screamed then he hung up.  
  
***  
  
To be continued  
  
***  
  
I know. I think I made Henry too weird. I mean with all the meep meeping. Please tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Part 2

Me: The newest chapter!!!^_^  
  
***  
  
The Playground:  
  
Takato and Guilmon had already caught Yamaki and tied him up and called Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon. When Terriermon showed up he had Henry on rope.  
  
" Meep Meep. Meep mommy meep meep." Henry said.  
  
" SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
Then Rika and Renamon showed up.  
  
" MEEP MEEP!!!! MEEP MEEP!!!!!!!!!!! BABY MEEP MEEP!!!!!!!!" Henry shouted.  
  
" FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY SHUT UP!!!!!!" Terriermon screamed.  
  
While Terriermon and Renamon were trying to get Henry to shut up Takato and Rika were trying to get something out Yamaki.  
  
" Alright idiot. Spill the beans. What is up with Juggernaut???" asked Rika.  
  
" I'll never tell!!! You and your digimon will die in flames!!!! MW HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Yamaki shouted.  
  
" We have ways of making you talk. Isn't that Right Guilmon?" asked Takato.  
  
Guilmon nodded and jumped on Yamaki.  
  
" TALK OR DIE PUNY MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!" Guilmon screamed.  
  
" NEVER!!!!!!!" Yamaki screamed.  
  
" Hey don't say he didn't warn you." Takato said.  
  
" PRYO SPHERE!"  
  
The attack hit Yamaki's pants and his pants caught on fire.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!" Yamaki screamed.  
  
He rolled around the ground shouting, " STOP DROP ROLL! STOP DROP ROLL! STOP DROP ROLL!".  
  
As soon as the fire was put out Takato shouted, " GET HIM!" and Takato and Guilmon jumped on Yamaki.  
  
" I will never understand Goggle Head and his digimon. He says digimon are more than data, yeah right. And then he acts like a cry baby all the time. Then again he is kinda of cute…. RIIKA DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!!! Takato is a weakling and a son of a b****! And he is the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Rika thought.  
  
  
  
" TALK OR DIE PUNY MORTAL!!!!!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
" Okay! Okay!" Yamaki shouted.  
  
" The plan was to destroy all digimon in a matter of seconds, but it went wrong. Something is coming into the real world." Yamaki said.  
  
" What is it?" asked Takato.  
  
" Beats me." Yamaki said.  
  
" Beats you okay." Takato said as he started shaking Yamaki.  
  
" AHHH!!! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Yamaki shouted.  
  
" Your gonna talk?" asked Takato.  
  
" No." Yamaki replied.  
  
Then Takato started shaking him again.  
  
* hours later*  
  
Henry (who finally stopped it with the meep meeps_, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon watched Takato shake Yamaki like a salt and pepper shaker.  
  
" Alright! I'll talk!" Yamaki shouted.  
  
" About time." Rika said.  
  
" It seems that I've opened to a portal to another world not the digital world. This world is the opposite of this world and the digital world. Everything in there is evil. And it appears for some reason only the digimon from that world can come into this world, but one thing is leading them. Something I created. I called the digimon virus. It would wipe out any digimon, but now it can wipe out humans too." Yamaki explained.  
  
Suddenly, several balls of energy came out of Juggernaut and flew around the city.  
  
" You piece of shit!" Rika shouted as she grabbed Yamaki.  
  
All the guys and Renamon tried to release Yamaki from Rika.  
  
" Show what you got it bitch!" Yamaki shouted.  
  
" Rika let him go." Henry said.  
  
" Back off son of a bitch." Rika said.  
  
" Hey! What did you call me?" asked a ticked off Henry.  
  
***  
  
The Park:  
  
Some of the balls of energy flew into the park and turned into a BlackWarGreymon, Infermon, Doggymon, Mihiramon, and Frogmon.  
  
All of them ran off in the park in search of the tamers.  
  
***  
  
The Play Ground:  
  
While Rika was almost killing Yamaki all of the tamers heard a laugh they all remembered.  
  
" Look!" Henry shouted.  
  
" It can't be." Takato, Rika, and their digimon said.  
  
" What is it?" asked Yamaki.  
  
" It can't be." They said again.  
  
Suddenly, something froze a seesaw, the song Wanna be the Biggest Dream started to play out of nowhere, and a bunch of crystal daggers rained from the sky.  
  
" Look out!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
Yamaki still being tried up and on the ground rolled out the way.  
  
" Somebody untie me!" Yamaki shouted.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed him and went behind a bush. Yamaki looked to see a purple Imp. Also known as Impmon.  
  
" Evil Digimon Demon! Those tamers have cast a curse on me!" Yamaki screamed.  
  
" Shut up." Impmon said as he untied Yamaki.  
  
" Aren't you going to kill me?" asked a very confused Yamaki.  
  
" Why would I do that? Not my style. I'm not like this digimon that run around running around the city. I maybe a troublemaker, but I'm not the type of digimon that would kill a human. At least not yet." Impmon replied.  
  
" So your trying to tell me not all digimon are evil." Yamaki said.  
  
" Yeah. Something like that. Now if you excuse me. I got to help the tamers now. Bye Bye." Impmon said then ran off to help the tamers.  
  
" Well, I guess all digimon can't be that bad. Maybe just maybe the tamers are the key to save the world. And digimon aren't that bad. After all one saved my life." Yamaki thought.  
  
***  
  
Boy that was a long chapter! Anyway, does Yamaki still hate digimon? Who is it that is attacking? Find out next time! 


End file.
